


By Order of the First Order

by 3Point14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Come Eating, Come Shot, Comeplay, Cuckolding, Cum Play, F/M, Filthy, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Intense, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sith Rey, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), Voyeurism, bukaki, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Point14/pseuds/3Point14
Summary: **WARNING**Very intense and graphic sex and BDSM.Commissioned Piece.With Rey joining the First Order, things have taken a very intense and unexpected shift, when both Hux and Kylo are summoned to the throne room for unknown(Sex, it's lots of sex.) reasons.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rey, Armitage Hux/Stormtrooper Character(s), Kylo Ren/Stormtrooper Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	By Order of the First Order

**Author's Note:**

> So... first and foremost this was a commissions piece. I have never written something this Elicit and filthy before, but once I had finished the piece, I was so proud of my writing that I felt the need to share. I don;t think I've ever posted something this graphic before, but I HAVE read more graphic things and I figured, if others have written worse, maybe this will have someone who likes it. After all, my friend said he absolutely loved it and we can't be the only 2 people in the whole world who liked it. I mean, of course I wrote it so I'm kind of obligated to like it but still. *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to enjoy(or not) this very insane fic. Well, it's pretty crazy but I'm sure there are plenty of crazy fucks out there like me.

By Order of The First Order

When General Hux had first received the communication from Snoke, he was quite taken aback by the whole thing. He’d been summoned by the Supreme Leader before, but never with such specific instructions. He was to report to Medical Bay C-13 to be scrubbed as clean as possible. Once this was done, he would be seen by the Dark Emperor's newest Apprentice. That girl Rey. He scoffed at the idea of it. That scavenger trash was now Snoke’s right hand and he hated the idea. She had only just joined the Order and was already above him in rank. The only thing pleasing about this situation was the fact that Kylo Ren was as irritated by this as he. It was about time that brat was put in his place. 

Still, he dared not defy orders. He made his way to the medical wing only to be met by the tall brooding man. He still had his mask on and was looming over Hux’s slighter frame. “Whatever you may be doing here Ren, you will need to leave. I’ve been summoned by the Supreme leader and I have no patience to put up with your outlandish behaviors.”

Kylo only tilted his head behind the mask as he looked down at him. Within an instant Hux had lost his footing and he was hovering closer to the man by an unseen force. “Careful general.”

Hux clutched at his throat on instinct alone even knowing there was nothing to do against such use of the other man’s powers. “You should be careful, Ren! You’re no longer the Right hand of the Supreme leader. You wouldn’t want him to be angry either.”

Kylo held him for a few minutes more before dropping him unceremoniously to the floor. The tall man appraised Hux for another moment before turning to face the medical wing. “I’ve been summoned as well.”

Dusting himself off, Hux rolled his eyes in annoyance. Of course. 

As they both entered the medical wing they were greeted by a Nurse droid. They were then told to strip and head into the fresher for a ‘deep cleanse’ whatever that meant. He tried his best not to look at the other man as he undressed. Whatever these strange orders were about, he would of course follow through on every bit of it. There were several buttons to his uniform and it took him longer than he would like to admit to take everything off, but once he had, he turned to see that Kylo Ren had apparently been in the same predicament if not worse. Kylo had several more layers on him including gloves and a helmet. 

He made his way to the small stall where he would be cleaned, only to note that there were no other stalls in the wing. Luckily, Hux had made it there first. Meaning Kylo Would just have to wait. As he entered; however, the spray did not turn on. He turned to the droid questioningly only to see that Kylo was already speaking to it. There were a series of beeps and whistles from the machine. He spoke droid fluently and still could not believe he had heard correctly.

“Pardon!?” He asked indignantly as he looked from the bucket of bolts over to the the now completely undressed Kylo Ren. The other man looked almost as shocked as he if not a bit more angry at the realization that they were to be showering together. Kylo said nothing in response though. He only joined Hux in the stall and immediately turned the other direction. 

“This is highly irregular.” He said to the droid who only responded with a few more beeps and a motion that clearly was supposed to be a shrug. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Were Kylo’s only words before the spray was turned on full blast with a surprising amount of pressure. Thankfully the water was neither too cold or too hot.

It was extremely close quarters and Hux could hardly breathe without some part of him rubbing up against the much taller man. He closed his eyes trying not to think too much on it. They were then instructed to turn and face each other. He obeyed but kept his eyes tightly closed. There was now way he could avoid the way his cock brushed against the other man and he was quite embarrassed that the sensation was not off putting in the least. A power spray was turned on aiming for a part of him that caused a rather undignified yelp to fall from his lips. In his shock he opened his eyes only to see Kylo gazing down at him intensely with a dark penetrating stare that was not as angry as he expected, but more intense than he cared to explore. Whether he blushed with embarrassment or slight arousal he could not say, but the moment was over quicker than he could even think to react and the droid was instructing him to leave the fresher and sit on a table. If he spared a look down on his way out… well, it wouldn’t have been unwarranted in such an odd situation.

Once on the table he was then told to bend over. Once again, both he and Kylo Ren were facing each other. Kylo did not look happy about the situation either as one droid went behind him and at the same time they both let out a shocked gasp as something slick and round entered them. His face was heated in a blush that he could only imagine rivalled his red hair, but he tried his best to look as composed as possible as the droids beeped out a quick, “Testing.” then the thing began to vibrate. It stopped after a moment, but he noticed that the other man was now blushing as well. They were then both turned and something cold and metal was attached to his cock. He looked down to see a metal apparatus around him. One ring went just behind his balls while another was in front. There was a cage of some sort around his cock and at the top was a locking mechanism. He didn’t imagine he would be able to take it off even if he wished to disobey orders. Which he did not.

He was handed his clothes along with a pair of what could only be described as panties and began redressing himself immediately. Just as he had fastened the last button and turned to look awkwardly to Kylo, the thing inside him vibrated once more and he jumped. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. It would have actually been quite enjoyable had he not been in such a precarious situation, but as he looked to Kylo who had been in the middle of putting his gloves back on… he knew instantly that he wasn’t the only one who had been affected.

Once the thing stopped vibrating, both of them made their way out of the Medical bay and headed to the throne room. Walking was a strange feeling as he felt every passing of another person embarrassing. He tried to remind himself that there was no way they could know what was beneath his clothes, but it did nothing to relax his nerves. The lift was awkward as they descended in total silence, but every so often, both of them would gasp in unison as the vibrator started and then stopped. By the time they had walked out of the lift, neither was as composed as they had planned to be. 

Surrounding the room were several Knights of Ren and a few more Stormtroopers behind them. As they approached the throne, they started in surprise to see Rey Palpatine lazing about in Snoke’s now empty place. The Supreme leader was nowhere to be seen, but they heard his voice echoed into the room.

“General and Ren, Welcome.” he spoke calmly. “For your recent failures against the Rebels, my newest apprentice has been tasked with punishing you both accordingly, in addition to rewarding several of the most hard working soldiers in our ranks. You will obey her every word.”

With that, there was silence. Both of the men looked up to Rey who was now standing. She had changed quite a bit since they had both seen her. Where before, she had worn nothing but dirty rags of linen, she now wore leather and silks composed in an elaborate fashion. The straps of leather only accented her figure as they wrapped around her frame in the most obscenely sexual way. They covered nothing of her body and looked only there for effect. She had a silk robe draped over her shoulders and as she walked closer, Hux found his mouth watering at the sight of her thigh high heels. Her hair was now loose and hung just past her shoulders, but left her supple breasts completely exposed. He wondered if it was the cold air or the studs alone that made her nipples perk up at attention. He’d never imagined that the dust covered scavenger could look so appealing and… dominating. A quick look to his companion told him that Kylo had imagined this very scenario many times. 

“Gentlemen,” She began looking over to the Knights, “If you would please undress my pets for me.”

Hux immediately gawked. “Excuse me!? What did you just call me?”

Rey’s head whipped around to look his direction. She stretched out her hand and lightning shot from her fingertips lifting him in the air for a moment before dropping him back to his knees. He coughed several times before looking up to see her smiling. “Pets do not speak unless spoken to. The next time you speak out of turn, I'll have you gagged. Understand?”

He nodded silently. As he was lifted by a Knight and stripped. Kylo too was being disrobed until both of them were standing there in nothing but the black silk panties they had been given. She circled around them slowly running a riding crop over their exposed skin. She walked closer to Kylo and stroked his cheek before running a hand through his hair. “Looks like the droids did a good job of preparing you. Did you like being so close and looking at each other naked?”

“Yes.” Kylo stated at the same time that hux scoffed saying “Hardly.”

Rey squinted her eyes at Hux and walked over to him gripping him by his red hair. “You’ve got an attitude.”

Hux was smart enough not to say anything more. He felt her place something around his neck and tighten it. Then the thing inside him started to vibrate again.

“Well, We’ll break you of that soon enough.” She sauntered over to her throne and sat before summoning Kylo to kneel in front of her. “You’re a good little bitch. Do you know what I want from you?”

He nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

“Good.” she said as she spread her legs. Kylo immediately began using his tongue on her. He licked her clit and she mewled in pleasure at the feeling. “But what should we do with him? He’s too mouthy. Maybe we should give him something to do with that offensive mouth of his.”

Kylo nodded from between her legs, but did not move to stop what he was doing. Hux was left standing there in a strange state of shock at all this. With each pulsing vibration of the thing inside him, he began to heat up with arousal that was not intentional. It was hard not to enjoy the feeling, but he grew concerned at her words.

“FN-116. If you would kindly give my pet General something to do with those filthy lips.” She said happily. The vibrating stopped and he was suddenly able to pay attention to what was going on much better. The Stormtrooper gave a quick nod and walked over to Hux. He unclipped his front armor piece and pulled down his pants. Hux glanced over to Rey who was biting on the hilt of her riding crop. She smiled wickedly at him. “Kneel.”

Hux did so obediently for fear of his livelihood. As soon as he did, there was a gloved hand gripping his hair and pulling him closer. The man’s other gloved hand was already stroking his cock as he pulled him closer. Hux knew what she wanted of him and he tried his best to calm down at the prospect. As soon as the man’s dick met his lips he was rewarded by the vibration again. When he took the whole thing into his mouth the vibration got stronger. He moaned from the feeling and the soldier gripped his hair stronger with grunt. 

Rey moaned from whatever Kylo was doing and she grabbed at the dark hair and nodded to a different Trooper to come over. “Hands and knees pet. I have a treat for you.”

The Trooper walked over unclipping his armor and situated himself behind Kylo. He was stroking his cock with one hand while the other ran a gloved hand over his hole. Kylo switched at the feeling, but remained motionless as the man spit in his hand and began pushing a finger in. At the same time the finger entered his hole, the vibration started up again and he wasn’t at all shy about making a deep guttural groan. It was a rather intense sensation. He licked more fervently at Rey’s clit and slipped his tongue inside her. She tasted exquisite and he was lost in combined feeling and taste. He wanted so badly to touch himself, but he knew it would be impossible with the cage on him. The finger began moving in and out of him slowly in a teasing way and then it was gone. He felt something moving inside him that he could only imagine was her use of the force to pull the vibrating object from out of him. He almost whined at the idea of losing the pleasure of it, but as soon as it was taken out, A thick heavy cock was pushed in it’s former place. This time Kylo let out a strangled cry as the man didn’t even wait before thrusting into him harshly. Rey lifted his face from her and floated something into her hand. She then placed it around his neck and he instantly knew it was a collar. He doubted that the Ginger had noticed what his collar said and he wondered if his had ‘Slut’ written on it too. 

Rey stroked his face and pulled him to look her in the eyes. She then took a tube of something out and began to spread it over his lips. She smiled and held his cheeks in her hand making him purse his lips. 

“Such a cute little pet, Take a look at yourself.” She said and held up a mirror. He now had red lipstick on him and the collar, he noticed, did not say ‘Slut’. It said ‘Sissy’ instead. He groaned partially from the idea of it and partially from the feeling of being brutally fucked by whatever trooper was currently behind him. “What do you think? Do you like it my little Sissy?”

He nodded with eyes blown wide in arousal. He loved it. He loved everything about what she was doing. With every single brutal pounding of the man behind him, every slap of skin on skin and feeling of balls hitting his backside his heartrate was steadily increasing. In all the wildest fantasies he had about her joining him on the dark side of the force, he had never imagined that she would ever turn out to be so dominating. It was even more than he could ever have hoped for. 

His cock was painfully full and he wished so badly that some attention could be shown to it, some sort of relief from all the pleasure. A particularly hard thrust left him reeling and Rey stroked his cheek sympathetically. “Don’t be scared, I feel it too.”

He closed his eyes and licked his lips. The same words he had spoken to her when he first had her strapped to the interrogation chair. She was toying with him. It was perfect and only added to the overwhelming experience of it all.

“FN-1369. I think you need to add some color to your appearance, and my little pet here is just begging for something to paint with his pretty lips.” She said in an almost giddy manner.

The Trooper walked over unclipping his armor in the same way and Rey moved Kylo’s face over so that he could take the soldier into his mouth. She smiled wide at how greedily the man took the cock between his lips. Kylo was such a good pet. She knew he would be. A groan from the otherside of the room caught her attention and she looked to where Hux was getting his face fucked rather forcefully. Unlike Kylo, he did not appear as adept at the task. She made a note to herself and decided he was going to need his mouth full as much as possible for practice. She wasn’t going to have her stormtroopers displeased. That wouldn’t do. 

Reaching out with the force she opened a hatch and willed the round silk covered bed to rise up from it’s hidden compartment under the floor. The man who had picked up speed had just finished spilling his seed all over the pale face of her little slut. She laughed and stretched out her hand to yank him onto the bed with the force. He yelped loudly at the suddenness of it. Landing on his back, she could see his confused expression and shock. She took no pity on him and called out for two more soldiers. “FN-7664, FN-8869 do see that my slut here earns his keep. We need to teach him how to use his mouth more efficiently.”

Without waiting, both soldiers made their way to the bed and flipped the redhead onto his back. The bed was at the perfect height for him to lean his head over the edge and have a mouth full of cock. Hux moaned unexpectedly as she removed the vibrating toy, but jumped slightly as he felt a finger toying with his hole. He looked down to the man who was playing with him and he attempted to move away in surprise, but Rey reached out once more with the force and restrained him. She had seen his fantasies when he was alone. She knew what he really wanted, but was too shy and composed to ever ask. He wanted this even if his prim and proper behavior would never allow him to admit it. When a finger sank into his tight body, she saw the cage twitch slightly with barely restrained arousal. Oh he definitely liked the feeling of something pressing into him. The storm trooper scissored his fingers stretching the restrained man slowly. She could sense that the soldier was a tease and liked to take things slow. How exciting.

She called for one of the knights of ren to follow her over to the bed and she instructed him to sit. She unbuckled his pants and began to stroke him as she watched Hux getting spit roasted on the bed. The Knight looked as if he was enjoying both her ministrations and the sight of Hux. She couldn’t blame him. He looked like such a fuckable doll laid out on his back for the troopers like a wanton whore. She quickly mounted the knight and began riding him as she stroked Hux with the riding crop. As soon as the leather touched him, Hux moaned loudly and and the man fucking his face gripped his mouth as he realeased into the general’s mouth. The man coughed and made a motion as if he was about to spit it out, but Rey slapped him with the riding crop and forced his mouth closed, “No. We don’t spit. You better enjoy every drop of it and thank the brave soldier for his cum.”

Hux swallowed and licked his lips with wide eyes as he looked up at the man. “Th-thank you.”

Rey smiled, “You can do better than that. Tell him how much you enjoyed it.”

“Thank you sir. The taste was excellent. I’m glad I could be of service.”

“Ooooh. Such a good little Slut. You’re a quick learner.” She looked over to Kylo who was glancing out of the corner of his eyes jealously. His ass was leaking cum from the trooper who was behind him and she smiled motioning for Kylo to come closer. He crawled on his hands and knees until he was right in front of her watching as she bounced on the knight’s lap. “Are you jealous? Do you want a taste too?”

Kylo nodded licking his lips, “Please.”

She nodded. “Go ahead then. Go get a taste you greedy little sissy.”

Kylo nodded and immediately moved over kissing Hux and dipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Hux let out a surprised gasp as Kylo devoured him, but he very quickly closed his eyes and began kissing back without restraint. Red lipstick was smeared across Hux’s lips now and he looked completely debauched. Kylo moved to straddle the ginger man and began kissing him harder.

Rey was extremely turned on by the sight of them and moved so that she was straddling Hux’s hips right behind Kylo. She summoned a strap-on and immediately put it on, lubing it up. She stroked up and down Kylo’s back who leaned into the touch as if begging for more and she entered him slowly. Kylo groaned loudly into the kiss and began trying to push back to impale himself further while still kissing Hux. She steadied his hips and looked behind her to the trooper who was still opening Hux. He was up to 3 fingers now and clearly ready for more. The trooper unfastened his pants and positioned himself at the general’s hole teasing it with the tip of his cock. Hux flinched and was about to say something when Kylo stroked his face soothingly. “Shhhh. You’re going to love it.”

Rey rewarded Kylo with a deep and quick thrust and he groaned loudly burying his face into Hux’s neck as he took the quickened pace with pleasure. “That’s a good pet. Tell him how much he’s going to love getting fucked.”

Kylo kissed at Hux’s neck and began whispering in his ear. “Oh fuck. It feels good. So good. When you get filled so full and fucked hard. There’s nothing better than it. You’ll never feel whole again without a cock inside you.”

Hux moaned at the words and then he too was being filled by cock as Kylo moved lower and began nibbling at the redhead's chest and then his nipples. Rey nodded at the knight who she had just been riding and he moved to Hux’s face to push his dick between the man’s lips. The taste of Rey on the man’s cock was amazing and he sucked and licked at the dick in his mouth with pure joy.

“That’s it, you like being a pet. Me too. You’ll never want anything else. Let the Mistress take care of you.” Kylo whispered to Hux. “She’s so good at taking care of us.”

Rey smiled and grabbed Kylo’s collar pulling him up until his back was arched and he was on his knees so she could bury her strap-on in him even deeper. As she kept thrusting she reached around and stroked his balls. She could feel his dick straining against his cage and she switched on her strap on. As soon as the vibrating began, Kylo let out a strangled cry of pleasure and was nearly sobbing at the feeling of it. He was dripping now. Hux moaned in response reaching up to grip Kylo’s thighs as the man who was in his mouth pulled out and spilled all over his face. The knight held his dick in his hand and smeared the mess all over the ginger’s face who licked at the tip of the man’s cock begging for more of the taste.

Rey let go of Kylo’s collar and watched as the man instantly leaned down to lick up the cum all over Hux’s face and then force it into the ginger’s mouth with his own tongue. Hux gasped and began kissing Kylo back greedily now that he had a taste for it.

Reaching down to graze her hand lightly over Hux’s cage she was happy to feel he too was dripping from the pleasure. Hux squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the lightest amount of pressure on his cock. Tears were nearly in his eyes from such ecstasy. At this point she took pity on their poor caged cocks and gave them only one warning, “If you cum before I allow it, I will have you lay here for days on end getting fucked until you are raw and begging for it to end.”

Both men nodded gritting their teeth in expectation and effort not to cum as soon as she released their cocks from their cages. Both men’s dicks sprung forward rock hard and tender from restraint. They brushed together softly and Rey smiled as she kicked Kylo’s legs further apart until he was flush against Hux. The sensation of both of them rock hard and moving against each other had them gasping while touching each other to keep them grounded and in the moment. Both were nearly at their wits end. Hux thrust upwards and Kylo down as they sought out some form of pressure. They felt they were both only moments from bursting and they were letting out a continuous litany of curse words, whimpers and high pitched moans steadily growing in volume. She could feel them both growing closer to the edge and just as it became too much and they were both only a breath away from bursting, She pulled out along with the stormtrooper who came all over Hux’s hole. Both men let out such loud cries at this and she soothed them both slowing down their movements to a tortuously slow pace. She could see tears in their eyes as both were shaking from how close they had been. She kissed Kylo’s back and spread his ass cheeks wide. With each one of his thrusts against Hux, she could see his asshole clench with a need to be filled. She quickly removed her strap-on only to replace it with a much larger one. She knew for a fact that Kylo would barely manage to take this one from the sheer girth of it. 

That was when she summoned another Knight of Ren and he quickly undid his pants already twitching in anticipation. She had picked him for last because she had never seen a man so well hung in her life. He was almost as big as the Strap-on she now wore, which was scarcely more than Hux’s already brutalized hole could handle. She nodded to him and at the same time they gripped the two poor men’s hips and pushed in so rapidly a Scream echoed through the large room so loud she was sure the sound could be heard all the way to Jakku. Both men were absolutely sobbing by the time the thrusting began and it only added to her joy as the knight and her picked up their pace.

A steady stream of nearly unintelligible pleading and sobbing was echoing through the room as both men absolutely broke down in need for release, still she continued to thrust harshly using the force like a vice grip around their dicks preventing them from spilling. With another show of her power she caused a vibration to begin inside Hux and she switched on vibration of her own toy as she continued her brutal pace. Neither of the men could control themselves as their bodies began to shake and tremble with uncontrollable need. Just as they finally grew quiet, no longer able to form any sort of coherent thought let alone noise, she amped up the vibration to 3x it’s normal pace and squeezed their cocks tightly with one long stroke causing a tidal wave of release to crash over them with such force they let out the longest and loudest shriek of absolute pleasure lasting a good five minutes as both her and the knight pounded into them so harshly the two men were seeing literal white spot in their vision as they were both just a breath away from blacking out. 

Kylo collapsed completely onto Hux and they were crying and whimpering from the most pleasure they had ever experienced in their lives. As they sobbed from it, she slowed her thrusts, continuing to move in and out of them soothingly as she stroked their skin.

“My pets, you both did so well.” Rey spoke with a soft tone as she kissed them both and slowed down just the tiniest amount. After several minutes they were both quiet but for the sounds of their stuttering breaths as they held each other in comfort. A few more thrust and she was pulling out of Kylo and moving to the side as the Knight of Ren let out a long groan and covered them in cum. 

As the men lay there completely spent and trembling from everything that had just transpired, she allowed everyone who had been left in the room without release to step forward and begin to use their bodies in any way they wanted as they were absolutely covered in cum an unable to even respond or move. Rey kissed them each on the forehead and pulled their faces together until the were kissing and licking at the mess over each other. It was quite a while before every Stormtrooper and Knight was satisfied and both Hux and Kylo were helpless to do much more than tremble through everything. 

Once the room grew quiet and every soldier had left the room satisfied, she pulled a blanket over them and dimmed the lights. They would need to rest for at least a few minutes now, before she could bring in the next several soldiers who needed satisfaction. The next several days were going to be absolutely the cruelest torture they have ever experience by far. But Alas, it was their own fault, because she had never told them they were allowed to cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. That was it. 
> 
> Please Please Please tell me what you thought of this. Along with any suggestions, critiques and/or future requests. I live for the dopamine rush I receive when I see that someone has liked my crazy shit. So if you would like to support my terrible dopamine addiction; leave some Kudos and Comments.


End file.
